Heads and Tails
by usagi-kun1217
Summary: In a genderbent AU, Lucien continuously fends off the advances of his amorous Celestial Spirit, Leona. But Leona has had just about enough of his bull and will do anything to win his heart. [LokexLucy, Rated M for language and later lemons!]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-This was a request from ObeliskX! A genderbender LokeXLucy story was the order of the day. This is a side project for me so I will be updating often but not as often as** _ **ENDings and Beginnings**_ **. Check back soon for more hilarity and later lemons!**

* * *

"Open, gate of the Lioness. Leona!" Lucien swung his Zodiac key outward, allowing the magic to connect him to the Celestial Spirit world. Bright light suffused the area, finally coalescing into a human form. Tall and lithe, the spirit stepped forward as the light faded, revealing the leader of the Celestial Spirits in all her glory.

"You called, sir?" she purred, adjusting her strapless, floor-length dress, checking to make sure the emerald fabric fell just so and the ruffles caught the breeze the right way.

"You gotta help me, Leona! I just-WAUGH!" Lucien's plea was interrupted by a blast of magic from behind him. He soared through the air, landing hard on his face. Pushing himself upright and spitting out dirt, he glanced back at his strongest Celestial Spirit. "Please, Leona!"

"Of course, my prince!" Leona threw her Regulus Blast barreling toward the bandit attacking her master. With the bandit safely dealt with, Leona rushed over to Lucien's side, helping him up and dusting him off.

"Are you ok, sir?" she asked. Reaching out, she attempted to straighten his blue neck tie but he impatiently brushed her hands away.

"I'm fine, thank you, Leona. I knew I could count on you." He straightened his tie himself before adjusting his white dress shirt and blue pants.

"Of course, my prince. I would do anything for you! Would you like me to accompany you back home? Maybe more bandits will attack! I wouldn't want anything happening to you!"

Lucien rolled his eyes. "It's fine, Leona. Thank you again. You can go back now."

Sighing sadly, Leona only nodded before closing her gate.

Lucien turned and began the long walk back to the village so he could collect his reward. "I really need to have a talk with her at some point. She may be my strongest and most loyal spirit, but she's really pushing it!" With his hands shoved in his pockets, he brooded the entire walk back.

* * *

As he walked into Fairy Tail, Lucien cast his eye around for the rest of his teammates. Gray, the resident Ice Mage, was sitting by herself, drinking and ignoring Jonas, the Water Mage who was constantly begging for her attention.

"But Gray-sama, you always sit at the other table with your team! Why did you move? Was it to get away from Jonas?" Lucien could see tears starting in Jonas' eyes and he braced for the waterworks.

"Jonas, I just wanted to sit at another table, ok? "

"Gray-sama! Your shirt!" Blood gushed from Jonas' nose as he passed out on the floor. Meanwhile, Gray blushed and dove for the shirt laying on the floor, pulling it quickly back over her head and sliding her hand under her long raven colored hair to free it from the collar of the shirt.

Chuckling to himself, Lucien made his way over to the table and planted himself next to Gray. "Jonas still giving you problems, Gray?"

"He just doesn't know when to quit." Gray took a long drink from her beer.

They both ignored the water rising around their ankles from the Water Mage's tears.

"Where's Nashi?" Lucien asked, looking around for his favorite pink-haired Dragon Slayer. Usually she was at the guild making a mess, burning something down, or picking fights with someone, but today the guild seemed strangely quiet.

"She went on a job with Happy. She was going to wait for you but Ezra wanted to get an early start and practically dragged her out by the hair."

They both shared a moment of silence for the imminent demise of their friend at the hands of the Requip Mage.

"Gotta be honest, Gray, but Ezra scares the hell out of me. He's way too aggressive."

Gray nodded and the two subsided into silence. Jonas had disappeared somewhere, presumably to melt into a puddle for no reason and now the guild was almost silent, just a low buzz of conversation surrounding them.

"Gray, can I ask your advice on something?"

"Sure. What's up, Luc?"

Lucien cleared his throat and shifted slightly on his seat. "It's Leona. She's been driving me crazy. Every time she shows up she _hovers_ over me, worrying about my injuries and _touching_ me. It's irritating as hell! How do you put up with it with Jonas? It's practically the same thing!"

Gray set her drink on the table and rolled it back and forth between her palms for a moment before answering. "The truth is, Luc, it doesn't bother me. I actually kind of like it, though I'd never tell her that. Jonas is always there for me, doing his best to support me. While the fangirl attitude is really irritating, it's sort of nice to have someone that focused on me. Maybe you've been looking at it wrong this whole time."

Lucien looked with surprise at his teammate. "Really? You _like_ it? Mavis, I just wish Leona would _stop_. I've told her so many times I'm not into her like that and besides, we have a contract together. I'm not sure but I'm willing to bet there's got to be some sort of rule against it in the Celestial Spirit World." Pushing away from the table, Lucien rose. "Thanks for listening, Gray. I'm gonna head home. See ya later." With that he stalked out, leaving Gray with a thoughtful look on her face as he left.

* * *

When he arrived home, the first thing he did was get a shower. He felt like he needed to get the stench of his embarrassment off his skin. Having his ass handed to him by a bunch of freakin' bandits… Lucien snorted as he soaped up, letting the hot water relax his muscles. Sighing, he turned the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist, intending on putting sweatpants on and working on his novel.

"Leona, what the fuck!?" Lucien squawked as he stumbled backwards upon finding the Lioness Spirit propped seductively on his bed. She still wore her emerald green dress, but her heels had been kicked off and were laying haphazardly on the floor. She lay on one side, her head propped on her hand, the other hand resting comfortably on her hip.

"I thought you could use some company, Lucien," she purred, beaming innocently at him.

Tearing his eyes away from her curvaceous form, Lucien simply glared. "I'm perfectly fine, Leona, you can leave. I don't want nor need company. I'm just going to have a quiet night."

"Are you sure, sir? We could order some pizza, relax, talk…I could give you a massage! You seem like you need to relax, sir."

Lucien snorted and flung his hand outward, finger pointing in the direction of the door. "I'm fine, thank you. Please get out."

Shrugging elegantly, Leona left, wiggling her fingers in a playful goodbye as she walked through the front door. Lucien locked it behind her then rested his back against it, taking a deep breath as he tipped his head back and closed his eyes.

On the other side of the closed door, Leona rested her back against it, tipping her head back and squeezing her eyes shut, willing the tears not to escape.


	2. Chapter 2

Early the next morning Leona crossed from the Spirit Realm on her own power, taking extra care that Lucien wouldn't notice any power drain. She fully intended on planting herself on a barstool that was clearly visible from the doorway and catch his attention as he walked in. She'd even put on a new dress. This one was strapless, the white bandeau-style bodice was attached to full-length sleeves that ended in a point which looped up around her middle finger. The full skirt, in a fabric so dark blue as to be nearly black, traced the curves of her body before falling in a long sweep to the floor. She had twisted and turned before the mirror for nearly an hour, making sure the dress looked perfect.

Before she could move toward the bar, however, Jonas slammed into her, sending her reeling to the floor, the Water Mage landing solidly on top of her.

"What the hell, Jonas? You better not have ruined my dress!" Leona screeched as she pushed the bluenette off of her. Scrambling to her feet, she quickly checked herself over and, finding no tears or smudges, turned her attention back to the Water Mage who had finally regained his feet.

"What's the matter with you, running around like that?" Leona asked huffily, hands on her curvaceous hips.

"Jonas is sorry, Leona-san, but he has to hurry! Gray-sama will be here soon and Jonas needs to give him this potion!"

It was only when Jonas held up the bottle full of a strange purple liquid that Leona even noticed it. "What is it?"

Jonas looked around shiftily before leaning in to whisper, "It's a love potion. Jonas came across a peddler who swore this would make the drinker fall deeply in love with the person they first see. Jonas is going to give it to Gray-sama so she love Jonas forever!"

Leona could only blink as Jonas seemed to drift off into some personal daydream. Suddenly a brainstorm struck and Leona grabbed the bottle from Jonas' hand. "I'm just going to borrow this quick! I only need a little, I promise!"

Before Jonas could even reply Leona dashed over to the bar and leaned over the top, reaching behind to grab a cup from the stack Miran kept below the bar. Dumping about half the bottle into the cup, Leona recorked it and handed it back to Jonas. "There! You still have half to give to Gray!"

"But what if half isn't enough?" Jonas whined, sloshing the purple liquid back and forth gloomily before her face.

"Well then we're both in trouble. Now hush, here comes Lucien."

At that moment the muscular blond walked through the front door, his eyes focused on Gray, who was walking next to him. The two were chatting animatedly about something and headed to their favorite table without more than a general wave to the rest of the guild by way of greeting.

As they settled themselves on the bench, still conversing, Leona bounded over, cup in hand. "Lucien! Gray! So glad to see you this morning! Here, Lucien, try this! Miran just mixed it up and it's amazing!" The lie slipped off her tongue easily.

Lucien cut his eyes toward her suspiciously but took the proffered cup and sipped briefly. His eyes widened and he stared down at the purple liquid sloshing gently around inside. "What is this?" he asked, briefly glancing up at his Celestial Spirit.

"Uh…I think he called it Love Potion Number 15! It was a joke he was making at the time. It's made with…uh…" Leona looked helplessly at Jonas, who mouthed something at her. "Uh pomegranates, orchids and goji berries! Very healthy!" Jonas, who had been mouthing _grape juice_ , face-palmed.

Lucien took another swig before setting the cup down in front of him. "It's really good, Leona, thanks." He looked up at her again and paled suddenly.

"What's wrong, Lucien?" Leona questioned, a nervous tinge to her voice. Was it working? Was it making him sick?

"Here, let me try some." Gray reached over and grabbed hold of Lucien's cup, sniffing briefly at the remaining potion before sipping some. "This _is_ really good, Leona! Miran needs to make more of this!" She smiled over at the Celestial Spirit for a moment before her face blanked.

"Wait, wait, Gray-sama no!" Jonas, who had been watching Lucien's face, had missed Gray having some of the potion and was now scrambling frantically forward, intent on being the first one she saw.

"Hey, what's going on over here?" Miran asked as he, his siblings and about half the guild wandered over, drawn by Jonas' screeching and Lucien and Gray's odd silence.

Without taking her eyes off Leona, Gray pushed the cup out in the direction of the rest of the guild. "You need to try this."

"Oh?" Miran sniffed suspiciously at the cup before sipping some of the remaining potion. "Wow, this is really, good. Try this, Erza."

Miran passed the cup off to Erza, who then passed it to Nashi, then Happy. Carl was next to get the cup but by the time the white Exceed had wrapped his paws around the cup it was empty. Meanwhile, Miran, Erza, Nashi and Happy were staring blankly in varying directions. Miran's eyes were fixed on Erza. Erza's were focused on a nearby pillar. Nashi's and Happy's were fixated on each other's.

"What is going on, here?" Carl asked waspishly.

"Oh, sorry. We finished the cup. Here, Jonas has more," Nashi said in a monotone voice, reaching out and yanking the half-full bottle from the Water Mage's hands.

"No! NO! Jonas needs that-"

By the time Jonas cut off the rest of the guild had tried the potion.

Carl, Elfchan, Lysandre, and Connor were all staring blankly at Jonas, though admittedly Connor's eyes were usually pretty blank, as he had a tendency to drink too much. Reeda, the guild Mistress, Windy, Macy, and pretty much the rest of the guild were staring intently at Gray.

"Uh, Jonas? Are you sure that potion does what it's supposed to do?" Leona turned her face slightly to look at Jonas but never broke eye-contact with Lucien or Gray.

"Jonas is not sure. Jonas got it at a mysterious vender on the outskirts of town." Jonas fidgeted, glancing from Gray back to the rest of the guild.

"We could be in a bit of trouble…" Leona murmured as Lucien and Gray slowly rose, a strange intensity on their faces that was mirrored by the rest of Fairy Tail. She took a reflexive step backward, hedging toward the front door.

That's when all hell broke loose.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-Well I don't think I really need to say it, but I guess for safety's sake I'd better throw it out there at least once in this story: I don't own Fairy Tail, genderbent or not.**

* * *

Gray and Lucien both pounced, pinning Leona to the floor beneath them.

"What the hell are you doing, Ice Bitch? She's mine!" Lucien punched Gray in the face sending the raven-haired girl tumbling off Leona and onto the floor. Jonas scrambled over to help Gray up but was stopped when Lysandre and Connor barred his way.

"Come off it, Key Freak! She would never want you! Everyone knows girls know how to please each other best!" Gray kicked Lucien hard in the ribs and the Celestial Mage rolled onto his back, clutching his chest.

Meanwhile, Leona scrambled to her feet, bolting for the front door and slamming it shut behind her, ignoring the mayhem that had erupted in Fairy Tail. Miran had wrapped himself around Erza and was grinding into his hip. Erza had wrapped himself around the nearby pillar and was kissing it passionately. Carl, Elfchan, Lysandre and Connor had begun attempting to rip Jonas' clothing off and Reeda, the guild Mistress, Windy and Macy were wrestling with Gray who was either attempting to reach Lucien in order to beat him to a pulp or chase after Leona. So even if it was sexually motivated, it was really just another brawl-filled day at Fairy Tail.

* * *

After some time Lucien managed to get his breath back. Rolling to his knees, he stood and took off for the front door, intent on chasing down the delectable Celestial Spirit who had run out on him, Gray hot on his heels.

"Gray-sama! Please don't leave Jonas behind!" Jonas called plaintively. Various hands were wrapped around the Water Mage, tearing at clothing and pinching skin.

"You're on your own, Jonas!" Gray threw over her shoulder as she followed Lucien out the door.

For one horrified moment, Jonas just stared at the open door, unable to believe what had just occurred. Then he activated his Water Body and sent everyone grabbing him collapsing to the floor. Once he resolidified he stormed out of the guild, his anger almost tangible.

* * *

"Ice Make: Floor!"

"WAUGGGH!" Lucien lost his footing as the ground beneath him became a solid sheet of ice and he went skidding across it on his face. Finally his ungainly slide came to a stop when he smashed into the side of a building. "Will you stop following me, Snow Tits? I'm trying to find someone and it's hard with you chasing me around like an idiot!" Lucien yelled as he carefully climbed to his feet and turned to face the Ice Mage.

"Speak for yourself, Key Fucker! Leona's mine!"

"She's my Celestial Spirit!"

"You don't appreciate her like I do and will! All you ever do is bad-mouth her! Whining about how clingy she is, how needy, how irritating!"

"Yeah, well that was then, this is now. You wanna fight me over her?" Lucien subtly slid his hand to his hip and rested it loosely on his keys.

"Yeah, let's go! Ice Make: Sword!" With the frozen weapon in hand Gray leapt at Lucien, who dodged out of the way, allowing the ice sword to smash against the ground.

Lucien freed his whip and wound up, then cracked it out, winding it around Gray's foot. Pulling hard he sent the Ice Mage airborne only to land solidly on her back, the air whooshing audibly from her lungs. While Gray lay trying to regain her breath, Lucien threw his arms wide and said "Survey the Heavens, Open the Heaves, All the Stars, far and wide…"

"What the fuck, Lucien, are you trying to kill me?" Gray scrambled to her feet but slipped on her own ice floor. Her feet skittering wildly beneath her, she skidded and slipped right into the canal flowing along the street. As the current took her downstream, she raised a fist and screamed back at Lucien, "You asshole!"

Lucien, meanwhile, dropped his arms and laughed. "Dumbass thought I'd really try to kill her. Pfft. Now then, I know just how to get that cagey lioness to make this easy for me." Still chuckling he headed off in the direction of his apartment.

* * *

"Open, Gate of the Lioness. Leona!" A flash of light filled the small apartment and coalesced into human form. Instead of her usual dramatic flair, however, Leona was clearly ruffled. Glancing around cautiously, her hazel eyes settled on Lucien who was sitting casually on the couch.

"You called, sir?" she asked quietly.

"I realized that I was going about that whole 'searching' thing in the wrong way. Why would I look for you when I have your key and can call you at any time? So, here we are." Lucien patted the cushion next to him. "Have a seat, Leona."

Almost against her will she crossed the floor and perched on the edge of the couch, about as far as she could from the handsome devil tormenting her dreams at night.

Said devil shook his head. "Closer, Leona. Usually you don't mind being all but on top of me. Something wrong?"

Numbly Leona shook her head and scooted closer.

"No, CLOSER." Lucien reached out and wrapped an arm around the Celestial Spirit's waist, tucking her tightly against his body. "There, isn't that better? Here we are, comfortable at last." He turned and buried his nose in her hair, enjoying the smell of starlight that seemed to emanate from her body.

"Si-ahem, Sir, is there something you need?" Leona felt her throat close as he sniffed her and tried desperately to sound business as usual.

"I need you to stop running away from me." Lucien's hands were sliding up Leona's ribcage and causing her breathing to stutter unevenly. "I thought you wanted me, Leona. Now you're running away. What's the problem? Don't you like me anymore?" Lucien pouted adorably, one of his hands stalling just a breath away from the underside of her breast.

"S-sir, I should never have…I mean, that po-…Sir it's probably not appropriate for us to have a relationship. I'm certain that the Celestial King would frown upon it."

"Really, Leona? That's the argument you're going to give me?" And with that, Lucien slid his thumb upward to swipe over her nipple. Leona gasped loudly and arched her back into the fleeting touch.

Lucien lowered his head and captured her gasp as he sealed his lips over hers. He slid his tongue along the seam of her lips, begging for entrance and she granted it without thought. Their tongues tangled in a slippery slide of heat and wet and, before either of them knew it, she was somehow settled in his lap and his arms were wrapped around her. For a long moment the only sound in the room was the clock chiming the hour.

Abruptly they broke the kiss, both pulling away to stare at the other. Something passed through Lucien's brown eyes as he studied Leona's face. Slowly, he slid his hands up to cup her face, his thumbs tracing along her cheekbones before he gently ran his forefinger along the delicate arch of her eyebrow. He slid his finger down along the side of her face and along her jawline until he reached her chin. His eyes dropped to her lips before rising again to meet her gaze. They stayed that way for an eternity until, barely seeming to move, his hands buried themselves in her hair and he pulled her forward, sealing his mouth over hers, the sudden assault dragging a low moan from Leona's chest.

* * *

 **A/N Oh hell yes, I'm evil. Stay tuned for lemons.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N –Gomenasai! I can't believe how time got away from me and here I am, depriving you of your much desired Vitamin C! So, enjoy an INSANE amount of lemon. If it's too much, just skip to the next chapter. This is really just here because I want it. It serves no plot purpose.**

* * *

Leona's moan, almost a growl, echoed oddly in the quiet apartment. Lucien, however, enjoyed the sensation of the rumble against his chest and set about getting a repeat performance. He slid a hand from her hair and let his fingertips glide down the curve of her body, his fingers digging into the flare of her hip. Applying gentle pressure he maneuvered her until she was straddling him, her breasts pressed against his chest and threatening to spill from the top of the blue and white dress she wore.

Lucien's hands slid to cup the Celestial Spirit's ass and he pulled her closer, grinding her core against the rigid length confined by his pants. Leona hissed in pleasure above him, her eyes slitted as she rocked against him.

As much as he was enjoying the sight, Lucien was aware of an almost desperate need to see more. Sliding one hand up from her ass he grabbed the zipper at the back of her dress and began sliding it slowly down, his eyes tracing the skin that was bared, inch by inch, as the material fell loose. The smooth skin of her chest, the glorious swelling of her breasts, the liquid flow to a taut stomach and the accelerated flare back out into her curvaceous hips. There, the dress snagged, held up by their bodies and Lucien couldn't help but pout at being denied the sight of her fully naked.

Frustrated he slid his hands back up her body and burrowed his fingers into her tawny ringlets, dragging her head down so he could slant his lips over hers. He could feel her nails digging into his shoulders as their tongues tangled. Lucien's lips skimmed from Leona's lips down the hot skin of her neck, his teeth nipping along the tendons as she let her head loll back against his assault. He let his lips follow her dress downward, tongue lapping briefly over a nipple before he claimed the stiff peak with his lips, his hand sliding up to pinch and roll the neglected tip as he bit and sucked lightly.

Abruptly he broke away and rose, his hands moving to grip under Leona's thighs, his sudden movement forcing her to wrap her arms and legs around him tightly. In this way he carried her to the bed, spilling her onto the mattress and following her down, his lips finding hers once again.

Their tongues tangled as Leona squirmed beneath the weight of Lucien's body pinning her down. She only succeeded in shoving her dress a little further down her waist. There it was stopped as Lucien ground his hips against hers. The feeling of his hard length pressing against her core, even through all the layers of fabric, tore a groan from Leona and she broke the kiss in order to arch her back, thrusting her hips back against him.

Lucien pulled back to stare down at the Celestial Spirit panting beneath him. A flush spread from her face down her chest, her lips parted slightly and her lids were half-lowered over eyes hazy with lust. As he slid his hands up her ribcage to cup her breasts once more, he was fairly certain he'd never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

He swept his thumbs once over her nipples, dragging a hiccupy gasp from the leonine spirit before sliding his hands down to where her dress pooled around her waist. She lifted her hips slightly and he swiftly slipped the material down the rest of the length of her body.

Only to discover she wore no panties.

"Leona." Lucien's voice was harsh. "Were you planning for this?"

Leona had the grace to blush. "More like hoping…"she forced herself to meet his gaze. His brown eyes held a decidedly wicked gleam.

"Oh?" He loomed over her, hands braced on either side of her head. "What exactly, Leona, is it that you hoped for?" Slowly he lowered his head and brushed his lips against her forehead. "Hmm?" His lips feathered over her eyelids. "Was it this?" He held his lips a breath away from hers, his eyes boring into hers. "Or this?" His tongue traced lightly against her lower lip, drawing a soft whimper from the transfixed spirit beneath him. "What were you hoping for, Leona? Kisses like these? Soft caresses," he shifted to barely slide his fingertips down her ribcage, along the dip of her waist and the curve of her hip, "like that?" With devastating swiftness he ground himself against her, setting Leona trembling against him. "Or was it something a little more," he thrust, "physical?"

She shattered, his name dropping brokenly from her lips. Lucien merely blinked down at her, amazed at how easily she'd come apart for him.

As she came back to earth her eyelids fluttered open and she met his predatory gaze. It took her breath away.

"Mmm, if that's the case, Leona, then let's see what happens with some real effort." With that he levered himself off her and settled himself on the floor by the bed, guiding her legs over his shoulder before burying his face between her thighs. Leona's back arched off the bed and she funneled her fingers into his messy blond hair, panting softly as he ran his tongue along her swollen folds. As he sucked hard on her clit she shuddered, her hips writhing against his face.

He slid a finger into her wet depths, wringing a cry from her.

"Nnnggg….Lucien!"

Humming in pleasure against her heated flesh he slipped a second finger inside, curling both of them against her inner walls, brushing tauntingly against her sweet spot. Once. Twice. Thrice and she came again, her walls squeezing like a vice around his fingers as her juices coated his hand. He slipped his digits from her dripping core and his lips quirked in an amused smile as Leona slid bonelessly off the edge of the bed to crumple in a heap on the floor.

"You ok down there, Leona?"

"Mmmm…I just need a moment," came the breathy reply.

Chuckling, Lucien loosened his necktie and tossed it carelessly over the back of the desk chair then began unbuttoning his shirt. He'd only made it to the second button when he felt nimble fingers deftly unbuckling his belt. He'd no sooner looked down than his pants were down around his ankles and his member was buried in Leona's mouth, her hazel eyes fixed on his as she swallowed him down.

" _Shit_ ….Leona!" Lucien's hips bucked against his will, driving his length further down Leona's throat. A muffled humming was the only reaction he received, along with a slight fluttering of her eyelids as she deep-throated him. She slid her hands up the backs of his thighs before digging her fingers into the muscled skin of his ass. Lucien continued to slowly fuck his Celestial Spirit's sassy mouth until he felt her nails digging into his skin. The sharp pain contrasted with the heated pleasure nearly sent him over the edge.

"That's enough of teasing," he muttered as he gently wrapped his hand in her hair and pulled her away from him. She released him with a loud _pop_ that made him break out in a sweat. He all but ripped his shirt off before kneeling briefly he scooped Leona into his arms and tossed her onto the bed where she bounced once in a tangle of legs before his weight pinned her down to the bed once more. He claimed her lips with his own in a sloppy kiss that left both of them trembling with need and a string of saliva connecting them when they broke the kiss.

Rearing up to sit back on his feet, Lucien took only a moment to position himself at her entrance before hooking his arms under her thighs and flexing his hips forward at the same time as he pulled her against him, burying himself to the hilt in her dripping heat. His sudden entrance made Leona's back arch off the bed as she clung to the bedsheets, desperate for some sense of stability. He paused only a moment to enjoy the sensation of her body squeezing him desperately before he began thrusting wildly. With her legs draped over Lucien's thighs Leona met him thrust for thrust, back arching off the bed each time he buried himself in her again.

Heat was coiling in Leona's belly as she fisted the blankets, trying to give herself leverage to push harder against his pistoning hips.

" _Shit_ Leona, so good!"

"Mmmnnggg… harder, Lucien, fasteraaahh!"

Lucien obliged, gripping Leona's hips so tightly there would be bruises the next morning.

"Lucien _ohgod_ …OH GOD!" Her walls clamped down on him, milking him dry as her body bowed, shudders wracking her frame. With a wordless roar, Lucien followed her off the cliff, head thrown back and eyes staring unseeing at the ceiling until he finally slumped forward over the still quivering Celestial Spirit. Both gasped for air.

Finally he slid himself from her body and collapsed on the bed next to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her. He could feel her heart still pounding in her ribcage. As their breathing finally slowed the drifted off to sleep, still curled around one another, exhausted but _finally_ sated.

* * *

 **A/N – I can't even express how LONG this took me. I usually have no problem with lemons but HOO BOY was this a difficult one for some reason. Hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-Meanwhile back at the ranch, Josie and the boys were crankin' on sugar pills. (Don't mind me, I'm beyond tired. I've been working my ass off to get this done!)**

* * *

Gray stumbled back through the guild doors, soaked and pissed off beyond belief. Sadly, she didn't have the time to nurse her misery as half of the guild piled on top of her. Clothes began flying off in all directions and only some of them were Gray's.

"Ice Make: Wall!" The hastily erected wall of solid ice flung people left and right, allowing Gray to escape the mosh pit of lust and climb quickly to her feet. "Ice Make: Cage!" A cage appeared over the guild Mistress, Windy, Macy and a few others, effectively trapping them as they had risen to attack once again.

Looking around wildly, Gray quickly assessed the situation. Miran had stripped off his clothing and was slowly sliding his hands up Erza. Erza, meanwhile, had stripped off his clothes and had begun attempting to have vigorous sex with the pillar. Nashi and Happy were grooming each other and purring.

"Wait, how the fuck can Nashi purr?" Gray quickly shook her head. "Focus, Gray!" Looking around again, she found that Jonas was nowhere in sight but the group of admirers he'd left behind were rubbing the clothing they'd ripped off of him against their cheeks.

"Alright, time to go find Leona." Nodding to herself, Gray turned to leave, barely paying any attention to the clock chiming the hour loudly from up above the bar. The sudden silence, however, where just a second ago there had been nothing but impassioned moans, did catch her attention. Turning to look around, she could barely believe her eyes.

"Ack. Why do I have a hairball?" Nashi choked, trying desperately to peel the hair off her tongue.

"Why does my mouth taste all salty?" Happy questioned, her tongue hanging limply out of her mouth.

"Uh, where did my clothes go? Oh jeez, sorry Erza!"

"No problem, Miran, but maybe you can explain why I have splinters in my dick?"

"Gray?" The guild Mistress' voice rose above the confused babble. "Maybe after you let us out of this cage, you can explain WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Well, here's the final chapter! I hope everyone enjoys it and enjoyed following the story!**

* * *

The rising sun brushed over Leona's face, rousing her from sleep. Blinking muzzily she stared at the unfamiliar ceiling for a few moments before turning her head slightly to see the rest of the room. As her eyes skimmed downward, she found she was held fast by a masculine arm wrapped securely around her waist, hand gently squeezing her left breast. Her eyes followed the arm upward, widening as they lit upon the blond-haired man who held her contract.

Lucien.

Her breathing hitched and she nearly began hyperventilating as memories of the night before crashed over her, coupled with the fact that, by now, the potion had worn off. Whatever in that brew had caused Lucien to suddenly want her, she would wager good jewels that it was no longer in play. She had to get out before he woke up and realized what had happened.

Squirming fitfully, she managed to slowly extricate herself from his grasp without awakening him. Grabbing her dress from the edge of the bed, she prepared to open a door back to the Spirit Realm but, before she could, a hand reached out and grabbed her arm, dragging her back down to the bed and immediately turned them both into human cocoons, wrapping the blanket tightly around their naked bodies.

"Going somewhere, doll?"

"Oh, Lucien! You're awake! Haha…yes…well…" She paused to clear her throat. "I was just going to run home and…change!" Feebly she attempted to free her dress from where it was crushed underneath her body. "See? It's terribly wrinkled."

Her strained laugh tapered off to awkward silence as Lucien merely continued to gaze at her as though attempting to see the truth hidden in her eyes. After a moment he leaned closer, his nose mere inches from hers.

"What was in the drink, Leona?"

Her eyes widened and she attempted to chuckle innocently.

"N-nothing! What would make you think there was something in the drink? Haha…"

"Leona…"

"Really I-" She was unable to finish as he crushed her lips against his, his right hand sliding up to tangle in her hair, clutching so tightly it almost hurt.

When the need for air was so great neither could ignore it any longer, they broke apart. Leona stared blankly at him for a moment, trying to order her thoughts.

"Why?"

It's only one word, but Lucien seems to understand.

"It wore off last night. Right while I was in the middle of kissing you. It was like a haze had cleared from my mind and I was left with my arms full of you and your taste on my lips."

Leona blushed.

"I found I liked it." He nuzzled his nose in the hollow just behind her left ear. "I could get used to it. In fact, I think I'd like to try it again."

"Y-you would? I mean, you were always…"

He placed his finger over her lips. "Leona?"

"Hmm?"

"Shut up."

He sealed his lips over hers once again and pulled the blanket up over their heads, closing their cocoon.

* * *

It was some hours later when they finally emerged once again, showered, and headed for the guild. Their fingers were linked and swinging loosely between them as they walked, enjoying the midday sunshine. Leona smiled up at Lucien as he held the door to the guild open for her, following close behind as she entered.

The smiles slipped from both of their faces as they took in the chaos surrounding them. Tables are overturned. Some are in pieces. Broken glass is everywhere. One of the columns is cracked straight across.

"Jonas, please! You have to listen to me! I didn't mean anything by it! I was completely out of my head! Please! Jonas…"

Lucien and Leona followed the retreating forms of Jonas and Gray with their eyes until they disappeared into the crowd. Immediately, however, their eyes lit upon Erza, who seemed to be walking rather bow-legged, wincing every few steps. Meanwhile, Miran was unable to meet anyone's eye, especially Erza's.

Giggling, Lucien and Leona make their way over to a table and sit, joining hands on the tabletop.

"Well, it looks like you two have sorted things out," Nashi commented as she sat down next to the two. "I'm really gl-" The rest of the sentence was cut off as Nashi turned away, coughing horribly. After a few moments, she turned back, her face red with embarrassment and distress.

"Sorry. I've been coughing up hairballs all morning…" Grimacing, Nashi excused herself to get a drink from the bar. Lucien and Leona burst into laughter at their friend's predicament.

"I wonder if Jonas will ever forgive Gray," Leona mused after they had calmed down.

"Oh, I'm sure 'Gray-sama' will be back in his good graces quickly," Lucien replied, smiling.

Leona smiled in return, then placed a hand on her stomach, grimacing slightly.

"You ok?" Lucien leaned over, concerned.

Leona chuckled ruefully. "Yeah, I'm just hungry."

Lucien patted Leona's hand. "Me too. I'll go grab us something from the storeroom, ok?"

Rising, Lucien made his way across the boisterous room, heading for the storeroom in the back. As he reached out to grab the handle, however, a noise stopped him. Leaning closer to the door, his jaw dropped slightly at what he heard.

"Oh my God, Gray-sama, that feels so~…nngh!"

"Mmph, Jonas, what did I tell you?"

"I'm sorry, Gray! I'm sorry! I won't add –sama anymore, I promise! Please, just don't stop nnghhfuckyes-"

Chuckling softly to himself, Lucien returned to the table, sliding into the seat across from Leona. "Wanna go somewhere else to eat?"

"Wasn't there anything in the storeroom?"

"Oh , just Gray making it up to Jonas."

"I…what?"

"Never mind. Let's go grab something to eat."

The two left the guild, stepping into the bright sunlight, hand in hand.

* * *

 **A/N Usa-ko out!**


End file.
